Second Star to the Right (OUAT Peter Pan Fanfiction)
by XdreamshadeX
Summary: After the death of Milah, Hook and their daughter, Jane set off to Neverland. After a "Year" of quiet, came a sudden shock to Jane and the crew. They weren't alone in Neverland. Hook wants out. Peter will let him, in exchange for something, or someone. A child. Jane. Hook refuses, but will Jane be able to turn Pan down, especially since she doesn't know what he's capable of?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A crocodile killed my mother, and cut off my father's hand, all in the same minute. Soon after, Papa and his crew of scallywags disappeared to a place where you never age. It was called: Neverland. By this time, I was 16 years of age.

The death of my mother was too much for Papa and I to bear. I knew he still worried for me, but his lack of attention made me want to think otherwise.

After my mother, Milah, was taken by the crocodile, - I dare not say his name - my father seemed to shut everyone out completely. He spent most of his time in his cabin, or off getting drunk. Often times, both.

I, however, didn't find much comfort in anyone. I lived on a ship full of pirates, after all.

A year of Neverland passed us by. Durning that course of time, I didn't age a single bit. Papa didn't bring the razor to his face once, for his beard never grew. My hair stayed just as long as it was the day that we had left; just below my waist, forming into black curls.

In the course of the year, Papa and I rekindled our old father-daughter relationship. The one that we used to have. Only this time, he wasn't Killian. He was Captain Hook.

He was a far colder person now. Resentment and agitation lingered behind his eyes. I dared not test him. Even though I was his only daughter, there were still many gruesome and terrible things that one could do with that shiny, silver hook of his.

Yet, in all the time we had spent in Neverland, never once did we step off of the Jolly Rodger. It felt like the right the to do, however. The island that constantly taunted us seemed...ill, as if some sort of evil resided there. Which didn't make any sense to me. _I_ had never seen so much as the trees blow in the wind on the island. From what I knew, we were completely alone in this strange realm.

Papa seemed...afraid of the island. He never spoke of it, or dared to even stare at it. It made no sense. I decided that it was time to ask him about it.

That night, a beautiful, orange sun was setting along the glossy horizon. I stared out the window of my private cabin as I watched it, while at the same time, I was eying the mysterious island.

Curiosity itched the back of my mind. What was keeping Papa from that island? I decided that it was time to find out.

I rose up from my charge and walked out to the captain's quarters. I lifted a hand and prepared to knock, but was interrupted by a nervous voice.

"Um, miss...Ms. Jane?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What is it, _Smee_?" I asked, annoyed.

"The captain is in a foul mood this evening. I do not believe that pestering him would be wise," he explained as he nervously fiddled with his red hat.

"I am his daughter," I argued. "I will do what I wish."

He quickly nodded and gave a shallow bow. "My apologies. Do as you wish." And with that, he scurried past me.

I rolled my eyes once more as I knocked on the door, uninterrupted this time.

"If you don't mind, I am incredibly busy," my father's agitated voice replied to my knock.

"Papa, it's me," I said.

I heard him let out a heavy sigh.

"Come in then, darling."

With a smirk, I creaked the door open slowly, walked in, and gently closed it behind me.

Papa's back was to me. He was sitting at his desk, maps and books strewn about. His head rested in his remaining hand as his hook rhythmically scratched the surface of the wooden desk.

"Papa?" I asked as I slowly began sauntering towards him. "What are you up to?"

I pulled up a chair and sat perpendicular from him. He looked up at me, his blue eyes piercing into mine. It was almost as though I was looking into a mirror.

Mother always used to admire how much alike Papa and I looked. We had the same dark hair and depressing eyebrows, and blue, yet sunken eyes. Milah once described them as the eyes of dark hurricanes at sea.

I was glad that I didn't resemble my mother. I fear that if I did, Papa would distance himself from me even more than he already did. Not only that, but I would probably hate myself for looking like her, feeling that every time that Papa looked at me, he would wish that the crocodile had taken me instead of Milah. So, I was grateful for that.

"I'm trying to find my way out of this bloody realm," he answered looking back to his maps.

"Papa, I've been meaning to ask you," I began. He looked up at me again.

"Ask me what, Jane?"

"I want to know about that island," I admitted. "We've been here for about a year now, and we have yet to step foot on that island."

He furrowed his brows and let out a groan.

"Papa, if we don't get to the land soon, we are going to run out of supplies."

"I do not dare to step foot on that cursed island," he stated.

"And why not?" I exclaimed. "What on that island could possibly be more powerful than you are?"

He lifted a brow and pursed his lips. "Trust me, you don't _want_ to know."

I creased my brows together as I stared into his eyes.

Someone suddenly swung the cabin door open. Papa turned around in rage and faced the intruder.

"Bloody hell!" he cried. "Smee, for the love of Neptune, _knock_!"

Smee's eyes were wide, petrified with sheer terror.

"Smee, what is it?" I asked.

"Captain," he began, ignoring me. "They're coming."

I looked to my father. For the first time, I saw fear in his eyes. _What exactly are we up against?_

 _ **So this is the beginning of my OUAT Peter Pan fanfiction...**_

 _ **I haven't watched this season in like, forever, so idk if I will catch up on it or not. I know that the timing is way off, there's no way that Jane would be 16 by the time that Milah died. She would've only been a toddler.**_

 _ **I hope to make this a pretty long fanfic. There won't be much romance starting out. Srry, but no matter how hot Pan is, you don't fall in love with a monster that easily.**_

 _ **Not much cannon will be in here, but I'm probably going to incorporate some Disney stuff in here as well. (I.E., Jane's name is from return to Neverland.)**_

 _ **Any whozzle, please vote and comment! I'd love to know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Papa?" I asked nervously. "Who's coming?"

He stood and lifted me up by the arm.

"How close are they?" he asked Smee. "Do we have time to lift anchor?"

Smee slowly shook his head. "They're requesting to board."

Papa put his hand on his head. I nervously looked back and forth between him and Smee.

"What's happening?" I asked slowly. "Who wants to come on?"

A sudden wave of fear washed over me. Up to that point, I thought that we were completely alone in this realm. Papa didn't give me any clear answers to the questions I had asked him, thus making me even more curious and afraid.

"What do they want?" my father asked.

"They say that they know what _you_ want, and how to get it."

Hook lifted an eyebrow. I looked up at him.

"What is it that you want?" I asked.

"I _want_ out of this realm," he replied as he walked up to Smee. "Let them on. Do not, however, allow them to wander about."

Smee nodded and left. My father turned and walked up to me.

"Jane," he began. "Hide under the bed. Stay away from the window. Do not let them see you."

"Who, Papa?" I asked. "Who?"

He walked to the door. "Boys. Although, I would hardly call them that."

"Boys?" I asked, scrunching my face. "What's so dangerous about boys?"

"Do not come out for any reason," he ordered, ignoring my question. "Not until I come and get you, do you understand?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Jane, I can't loose you too."

I rolled my head back and let out a sigh.

"Aye aye, captain."

He let out a breath and closed the door.

I peered out the window. By now, it was twilight, but I could still see the silhouettes of the crew members on the deck. And slowly, climbing on board one by one, were the cloaked figures of teenage boys. I shuddered as I ducked under the bed.

"Why do you seek entrance onto my ship?" I heard my father ask.

"We know exactly what you desire, Captain Hook," an eerie and confident voice stated.

"And what might that be?" Papa returned.

"You seek passage out of the realm of Neverland."

I looked up and spotted the boy who was talking to my father. He was tall, however his face was concealed by darkness.

"This is true," Papa said, strolling up to the boy. "What do you have to say about it?"

"Pan says that he'll offer you safe passage," the boy replied.

Hook laughed. "Oh? What's the cache?"

"It's reasonable," the boy said. "But I don't believe that you'll be obligated to comply."

"What does he want? Treasure? He can take as much as he desires."

The boy chuckled lightly. "He wants treasure. But not gold coins and precious jewels."

Papa groaned. "I'm not particularly in the mood for mind games," he stated. "Just tell me what it is that he wants. I'll give him anything he wants."

 _Gee_ , I thought. _Papa's being awefully reasonable with him. Who is Pan? Why is Papa so compelled to cooperate with him?_

"I told you that you weren't gong to like it," the boy warned again.

"Spit it out, boy," Hook demanded. "I haven't got all night."

"Pan says that if you want passage off, you must leave something behind. Something of great value to him."

"I already offered him all of my treasure!" Papa exclaimed. "Is that not enough for him?"

The boy shrugged. "Your treasure may be of great value to _you, captain_ , but it is no use to us here."

"Are you telling me that he wants a person, then?" he asked.

The boy gave a single nod. "Not just any person. It cannot be a grown-up, but a child."

My father chuckled. "I'm not sure what makes you think that I have a child here. It's a pirate ship, after all!"

A snicker escaped the boy's lips. "You cannot fool Pan. He knows a child resides here."

Taken aback, my father let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, Pan is mistaken."

The boy smirked. "I don't think he is."

"What else does he want? I'll give him anything."

"He doesn't want anything else. Once he has the child, he will guide you out of Neverland."

My heart raced. Whoever this "Pan" was, he was after _me_. Papa can't leave the realm until I was in these boy's possession. I didn't want Papa and the crew to stay on this twisted realm forever, just because I didn't go. I felt morally obligated to go, but immensely terrified of the idea at the same time.

Without thinking it through, I wiggled out from under that bed and walked out of the cabin.

Everyone's gaze landed on me, and all conversation fell silent. My father's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth. I had directly disobeyed him. But this was for the good of the entire crew.

"Jane," Papa whispered. "Go back inside."

"Who is this?" The tall boy asked, taking a few steps in my direction. "The child?"

I gulped while everyone else remained silent.

"You're older than I thought," he admitted. "And I wasn't expecting a girl..."

"Jane, I told you not to come out for any reason," my father lectured.

"No, Papa," I contradicted. "I know how much you want to get out of here. I have to do this."

"Come with me," the boy requested, holding out his hand to me. I reached out to grab it, but my father put the curve of his hook over my hand and pushed it away.

"Tell Pan that he can't have her," my father said to the boy.

"She'll be in his grasp sooner or later," the boy taunted. "She's submitted herself to Pan. Even if she were to change her mind, there will be no going back."

"I'm not giving him my daughter."

He shrugged. "Then he'll take her."

Papa glared at the boy. "He will fail."

The boy laughed. "Pan _never_ fails."

He took one last glance at me before turning and walking towards the edge of the deck.

"Come on, boys," he said. "We don't want to keep him waiting."

With that, he and the other cloaked boys leaped over the edge. I let out a gasp before I realized that they had jumped into boats.

My father turned to face me angrily.

"Jane, I told you to stay inside!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," I said, a tear slipping down my cheek. "I just wanted to help."

"I don't care how long we have to stay here," Papa said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "As long as you're safe, that's all that I care about. We could've found another way off."

"I'm sorry!" I repeated.

"You'll be even more sorry once he takes you," Papa said coldly.

I looked up sharply. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Pan is cruel and merciless; do not be fooled by his charm and wit."

I took a deep breath. Papa looked to the crew.

"Take her to her cabin." He gave me a push forward. Smee grabbed me by the arm.

"Do not let anything in or out, Savy?"

"Aye aye," Smee said.

"Keep constant watch over the door. Take shifts. I will not have anybody falling asleep on the job."

Smee nodded and brought me to my cabin. He shoved me in and locked the door behind me.

I sat by the window and looked out to the island. The boy's boats landed ashore. For the first time, I saw fire and heard music from deep within the island.

My heart pounded like a beast trying to escape a cage of bone.

 _Who were those boys? And who is Pan? What is it that makes him so horrible?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't get a wink of sleep that night. The sound of the boys on the island grew louder in my ears. The more I tried to block it out, the more that it seeped in.

Pan. What kind of name is that anyway? What could it be short for? A nickname, possibly?

I wandered what kind of a person Pan was. From the brief descriptions I had heard of him, he was mean and impatient. And yet, at the same time, he was charming and witty? I pictured someone like my father. He likely was quite large, and handsome, just like Papa, but dangerous, too. Far more dangerous than Captain Hook. And missing more than a hand, perhaps.

If I had know how terrible of a person that this "Pan" fellow was, I never would've offered myself up to him. No clues were given as to how he would treat a girl. There are many nasty things that he and the other boys could do. The other boys were an entirely different problem. They did not seem friendly _at all._

The boy who had talked to Papa that evening gave me sharp chills. His gaze alone made me shiver. I would imagine that he and Pan acted somewhat similar. That only made me even more worried.

He vowed that Pan would eventually have me in his grasp. Even with all of the security under my cabin now, I still felt completely out in the open. And if _Papa_ was afraid of Pan, then how easy will it be for him to snatch me away? I feared for what might come.

I paced back and forth in my cabin. Sleep wasn't going to come to me tonight. Feeling that I felt defenseless, I armed myself with my sword and sheath. I tied a red bandana around my forehead and pulled a few locks out of hair out of it, braiding them and sticking beads at the end.

Feeling obliged to look at myself, I reached for my hand mirror and held it up to my face. I looked rather beautiful, for a wench, that is. The red of the bandana and black of my hair contrasted nicely with my blue eyes. My face looked quite lovely in the milky moonlight.

Something caught my eye. Something out the window and in the water below. I ran up to the window to inspect what exactly it was. A dark mass was gliding across the water. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, but I finally realized that it was a boat full of boys.

My eyes widened. They were heading right towards the ship!

 _They're going to kidnap me!_

I ran across the cabin to my door I began pounding on it furiously.

"Let me out!" I begged. "They're coming! They're going to take me away!"

"Be quiet, lass," the brute on the other side of the door ordered. "Or you'll wake the whole crew!"

I ran back to the window. The boat with the boys in it had disappeared from my line of vision. Which could only mean one thing.

In an act of desperation, I sprinted to the door and slammed my body up against it repeatedly. The guard eventually got fed up. He opened the door and looked inside.

"I told you to be quiet!"

"They're coming," I repeated. "I saw their boat. They're right on top of us!"

The man rolled his eyes.

"Your eyes are playin' a trick on ye," he snapped. "Now be quiet and go to sleep."

My eyes widened. Behind him, I saw the boys silently climbing onto the ship. I let out a scream and pulled my door shut. Outside, a great commotion began.

I pulled a chair to the door and stuck it under the handle to prevent anyone from coming inside. Drawing my sword, I stepped away from the door and held it in front of me.

In the back of my mind, something told me that I wasn't alone. Instead of looking at the door, I moved my gaze upward.

Sure enough, in the shadow above my doorframe, two glowing, milky eyes were staring down at me. I let out a gasp as the figure leaped at me. I shrieked as it landed on me, for it was clearly not human. It was more like a black ghost, yet solid. However, when I tried stabbing it with my sword, it did absolutely nothing to it.

I wrestled with it for a good long while, but it eventually advanced onto me and knocked the sword out of my hand.

"PAPA!" I screamed. "HELP ME!"

The figured hoisted me off of the ground and over its shoulder. It _flew_ to the window, breaking it open and flying out. I let out another shriek.

It flew high above. I looked down at the ship below. The entire crew was fighting the teenage boys. I spotted my father.

"Papa!" I cried.

He looked up, fear taking over his face.

"Jane!" he cried back.

The figure pulled me further from the ship. Father's figure got smaller and smaller.

"No..." I whispered.

Sudden rage took over me as I kicked and thrashed. "Let me go!" I screamed. "Let go of me!"

I finally finagled my way out of its grasp, only to find myself plummeting down to the dense forest below.

I screamed as I fell, the branches scratching past me. I finally landed on a pile of fluffy leaves, softening my fall, but not by much.

Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my injuries. The dark figure was no where to be seen. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

I got up and observed my surroundings. Nothing but dense forest. I let out a sigh.

Something moved in the shadows. I turned to face it.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

A boy emerged from out of no where. He was tall, but not nearly as tall as the boy who had talked to Papa earlier. Even in the darkness, I could tell that his hair was blonde and his eyes were green. He was considerably handsome, and I internally smiled at the sight of him, despite the dire situation.

"It's alright," he assured calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Are you one of them?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I was. The shadow took me away from my family as well. But I managed to escape from them. They're looking for me too."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

He nodded. "Stay with me. We can find a way out of here together."

"I don't even know your name," I admitted, still unsure if I should trust this boy.

He looked down and grinned. "Oh, how rude of me." He looked back up at me, staring into my eyes. "My name is Peter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Over here!" someone shouted. "The shadow dropped her over here!"

I looked to Peter.

"What do we do?" I asked frantically.

He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Run," he whispered.

My eyes widened as we took off in the opposite direction as the boys.

"Don't look behind you," he warned.

"Why not?" I questioned

"Looking back is a sign of weakness. Not to mention, you loose your focus."

I nodded as I panted. It was the first time in a year that I had been on land. I hardly even had a chance to recuperate from my tumble down to the forest floor. Now, I was thrust into a full on sprint. My legs wobbled, still not used to the fact that they weren't on a ship anymore. The bruises from the impact of the fall were becoming quite sore. Everything seemed to swirl around me in a doozy. I stopped running and leaned over to catch my breath.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked sharply, quitting the run himself.

"Peter, I don't feel so good," I admitted. "I think that I might throw up."

He walked up to me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I know that you're frightened," Peter began.

I looked up at him quickly. "Who ever said that I was frightened?"

He lifted a brow that arched high above his eye.

"I'm a pirate, after all."

"That would explained your get-up," he said, gesturing to my white blouse and black, flowing skirt. "We can't stop now. We must keep going."

I nodded as I regained my composure. We ran quickly, the other boys hot on our trail. After we had gained some distance between us and the boys, we stopped at a clearing. The two of us leaned over to catch our breath.

"Well _this_ is exhilarating," I breathed sarcastically. "What did you do to make them go after you anyway?"

"I stole this." He lifted his scarf to reveal a bottle tied to a string around his neck. My eyes widened.

"Is that-?"

"Pixie dust," he cut me off. "Yes. I stole it from Pan in an attempt to get out of here. But it doesn't work." He moved his scarf back.

I furrowed my brows and sighed. "Is there not a place on the island where those boys won't find us?" I asked.

"The Echo Caves," he replied. "But they're far."

I stood straight. "Then we haven't got much time to waste, now do we?"

The boys grew louder in the distance, growing ever closer. Peter looked to me and shook his head with a smirk.

"Lead the way," I requested.

With a nod, he took off into the forest. I followed closely after him.

We ran and ran into the night. I wandered what was happening back at the Jolly Rodger. Was Papa going to come and find me? Or was he going to take this opportunity to leave Neverland?

Based on the point that we were at in our relationship, it wouldn't have surprised me if he would've taken the easy way out and left without me. I suppose I was sort of a high maintenance burden.

 _I can't loose you too_.

No. I'm all that he has left of Milah. There's no way Papa will let me go.

Peter suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. I ran into his back.

"Sorry," I said. "What is it?"

I walked around and stood beside him. There wasn't anymore ground ahead of us. We were standing at the edge of a cliff.

"Damn," Peter muttered. "He always changes the island around."

The sounds of the boys got louder. I began to get a little panicky.

"Give me your pixie dust," I demanded.

"I already told you, it doesn't work," he argued, taking the bottle off of his neck anyway. He plopped it into my hands.

"Not if you believe," I countered. I opened up the bottle and took a few steps backward. Peter followed suit.

"Well I definitely do _not_ believe," Peter admitted.

I shook the pixie dust out in front of us.

"Well _I_ do."

I grabbed his hand and ran forward. The pixie dust suddenly glowed green and coruscated. Just as the two of us jumped off of the cliff, the pixie dust flew beneath us, catching our fall.

The other boys ran to the edge of the cliff, just missing us. Peter and I looked back at them and shared a chuckle.

I looked down and realized that Peter and I were still holding hands. I decided not to let go. It was quite romantic flying at night over Neverland. Being with this Peter boy made it all the better. He was strikingly handsome. It threw me off guard.

"So, this...Pan," I began. "What is he like?"

Peter looked over to me. "Haven't you heard?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I'd like to hear it from someone who's had a first-hand experience with him."

He sighed. "Pan is terrifying. He'll rip out your shadow and not even think twice about it."

I furrowed my brows. "Shadow?" I asked. "Like the one that kidnapped me and brought me here?"

Peter nodded and swallowed. "That was Pan's shadow; one of the most feared creatures in all of Neverland, that is, besides Pan himself."

I nodded slowly. "What else is he like?"

"Well, he enjoys song and dance." He stared at me quite seriously. "And games."

I gulped. "Wh-what sorts of games?"

He leaned in closer and lifted an eyebrow. " _Diabolical_ games."

"Diabolical?"

He nodded slowly. "And he _always_ wins."

I let out a breath and looked forward again.

"Why did the shadow take you?" Peter asked me.

I sighed. "Pan wanted to trade something that my father wanted, for me," I explained. "My father declined, but I foolishly accepted, knowing how badly he wanted it. And now, here I am."

"So, Pan is after you?" Peter asked. I nodded. "You _should_ be frightened, then," he warned. I looked up at him. "Because if Pan wants something, he'll get it."

"My father will rescue me," I reassured.

We landed at a clearing in the forest and tumbled about. After getting up, he continued the conversation.

"You're mistaken if you think that you're the first child to think that, Jane."

"I am not a child." I furrowed my brows. "And how do you know my name? I never told you that."

He smirked as he took a step towards me.

"You see, Jane, I've been waiting a good long while for you to come here."

I got a terrible, gut-wrenching feeling in my stomach. My heart beat faster. Something definitely wasn't right here.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked.

"I'm Peter!" he exclaimed. His gaze turned cold and full of malice as he stepped closer to me. "Peter Pan."

I slowly shook my head.

He suddenly pulled out a dagger and held it up in the air.

"Come on out _boys_!" he shouted.

From all around us, the cloaked boys emerged from hiding. They closed in on me slowly. I frantically looked from them to Peter. A sadistic grin crept across his lips as he stepped right up to me, sending shivers down my entire body.

"Let's play."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My eyes narrowed. "You tricked me."

He laughed. "Yes, love."

I shuddered at the word _love_. That's what Milah used to call me, and it made my ears feel dirty hearing it from his mouth.

"Do not call me that," I spat.

He smirked as he lifted an eyebrow. "What? _Love_?"

I gave him a cold glare as I nodded. He stepped right in front of me, so close, our noses were centimeters from touching. I could feel his hot breath on my face, steadily reoccurring over and over like the waves on a beach. I looked right into his green eyes that reflected in the moonlight.

"Well _I_ think that it's the perfect name for you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Take her to camp!" he shouted suddenly, causing me to flinch.

Several boys grabbed hold of my arms and hurried me along. After several minutes of walking, we arrived to some sort of village thing, a great fire roaring in the center. Someone shoved me to the ground. I let out a groan as I looked up, only to see Pan walking into view. Closing my eyes, I let out a silent sigh. When I opened my eyes again, Peter Pan was squatting right next to me.

"So you're Killian's dear ol' daughter, hm?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"What's it to you?"

He lifted a brow. "Not much." He stood up. "Just the satisfaction of knowing that Neverland has once again claimed a member of his family."

I sat up and rubbed my back. "I don't want to hear about it."

He furrowed his brows and forcefully helped me to my feet. I let out a grunt.

"About what?" he asked innocently in a sarcastic tone. "About how I warned them about the dreamshade? And how they were foolish enough _not_ to listen to me?"

He opened up his arms and turned in a half circle. "And _that's_ why we _always_ listen to Pan. Isn't that right, boys?" he shouted. The boys all shouted and cheered. I scoffed at their misplaced enthusiasm.

"You can't keep me here forever," I warned. The crowd grew silent. Pan slowly turned toward me, his cold gaze turned to me. "My father _will_ find me."

He shook his head. "Trust me, he won't."

I glared at him. "And why should I trust you?"

A tall, horse faced boy stood up; the boy who had spoken with my father earlier that evening. "Because Peter Pan never fails."

Pan looked over his shoulder and smiled at the boy. "That's right, Felix."

 _Felix, huh?_ Ithought _. How appropriate._

Pan looked back towards me. "Looks like that's something that our Jane here needs to be taught."

I lifted my eyebrows, but kept my eyelids still and in place. "Be my guest."

Peter Pan walked towards me, backing me against a tree. "You're quite difficult to read, you know that?"

I stared at him, emotion nonexistent in my face. "I've never been one to show my true feelings. Even after being stuck here for a year and bonding with my father."

He furrowed his brows. "A year, you say? From what I gather, it's only been a few weeks...a month, at the most."

"What are you talking about?" I rasped through my teeth.

"You see, love, when you're in Neverland, you loose track of time. Your perception of time is likely still a bit off here."

"You're such a liar," I scoffed.

He chuckled. "A manipulator, yes. But a liar? No, love."

I gave him an empty stare. He cocked his head and slightly opened his mouth.

"Why so stoic?" he asked.

"Why so curious?" I countered.

He brow jacked up. "Touché." He backed away from me and turned to the other boys. "Make yourselves useful." He started walking off. "You." He pointed to a boy similar to him in looks and stature. "You're in charge of the girl."

The boy looked to me. I looked away.

"And where do you think that _you're_ off to?" Felix asked Pan.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to." With that, he disappeared into the jungle.

The boy walked up to me and smiled. It was a warm smile, unlike Pan's. And his eyes were innocent and brown instead of Pan's mischievous green ones. I smiled back at him.

"I'm Newton," he introduced. We shook hands. "But most people here call me Newt."

"It's nice to meet you, Newt," I returned. "My name is Jane. Jane Jones."

He smiled brighter as he tilted his head down. "Jane..." he said. "Lovely."

I chuckled. "Why, thank you."

"Com'mon," he encouraged, patting me on the back. "Let's go find you a place to sleep."

I nodded as he led me along through the camp. We climbed up into a tree house that looked over the camp.

"Ah! This one looks vacant," he observed, stepping inside. "This one is yours."

"Thank you, Newt."

"Not a problem." He walked back over to me. I noticed that he had a slight limp in his step. I raised an eyebrow at it.

"You alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "Your leg," I replied. "What happened to it?"

He let out a sigh as he sat on the deck, letting his legs dangle below. I sat next to him and did the same.

"It's a long story," he began. "But, a while ago, I grew quite tired of this place, as does everybody here. And the only way out of here, is to fly."

"Did you try to steal pixie dust?" I asked.

He quickly shook his head, almost terrified at the question. "No, never. If I had attempted to steal pixie dust, I would have a fate far greater than a mere limp."

I nodded. "Well, go on, then."

"In secret, I fashioned a pair of wings out of wax and fallen bird feathers, something that I had heard from an old legend."

"I know of what you speak," I added. "I gather that it didn't turn out better for you than it did in the myth."

"Well, I didn't die, at least," Newt continued. "Anyway, the day I tried to leave, Pan could sense what I was up to, he he made it very hot that day." His eyes darted from side to sides the reflection of the fire burning in them. "When I thought that I was about to escape, the wings melted, and I fell very far."

I gasped. "So, that's how you got the limp. Pan didn't inflict it on you."

He shook his head. "No. But he refused to heal it." He looked straight ahead. "He said that it was the price to pay for trying to leave here without his consent."

"I'm so sorry, Newt," I said, resting a hand on his knee.

"Just don't try to escape," he warned. "Because you will fail. And it will hurt."

I nodded. "My father will come to find me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's already here."

Newt raised his eyebrows. "In Neverland? But how?"

"He's Captain Hook."

"Wait a minute, you're Hook's daughter?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah...is that bad?"

Newt let out a heavy breath. "Just, don't expect any special treatment from Pan because you're a girl."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Peter Pan hates Hook. He wants him off of Neverland. He's had his eye on your father's ship for a while now. But there was no way that Pan was going to give him free passage off. After all, all magic comes with a price."

I nodded. "Trust me, I know."

"Well, to Pan, that price was you."

"But why _me_?"

"Pan needed a person young enough to stay behind here. Not only are you young enough, but you're the enemies' _daughter_."

"So?"

"So, Pan is going to keep trying to get Hook off of Neverland. Now, it's going to be very hard to do that while he has Hook's only daughter, you, held captive here. Your father's going to come after you, just as you said."

"So, are you saying that Pan is going to use me to get Papa to leave Neverland?"

He scrunched up his face. "Something along those lines."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure yet." He looked straight at me. "But it could be that he means to kill you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kill me?" I repeated. "How would that get Papa to leave?"

Newt rubbed his eye. "Perhaps he thinks that once you're out of the picture, that Hook will have no more purpose here."

I lifted a brow. "Clever..." I muttered. "But one thing you should know about my father, is that _he's a pirate_. If Pan were to kill me, Hook would spend the rest of his days to avenge me." I looked down. "That's part of the reason why we're here."

"Oh?" he asked.

I nodded. "My mother was killed by someone."

"By who?"

"Well, we call him the crocodile."

"Crocodile?"

"Don't ask. Papa came here for a 'quiet place to plot his revenge,' as he puts it."

"I'm sure Pan is smart enough not to kill you," Newt assured. "But this is Pan we're talking about, here. He's probably got something far worse up his sleeve."

I sighed. "Yeah, probably."

"You seem very underwhelmed by all of this," Newt pointed out. "If I were you, I would've klunked my pants by now."

"I've been through worse." I gave him a funny look. "And what does _klunk_ mean?"

He laughed. "Exactly what it sounds like." I scrunched up my face. "We use that sort of slang around here. You'll adapt to it after a while."

I gave a slight side smile before looking back over camp.

"So, who is Felix, exactly?" I asked.

"Felix is Pan's right hand man. Same with that boy down there." Newt pointed to a tall boy with a buff figure and dark blonde hair, sharpening a stick into a spear. "That's Gally. He, Felix and Pan are three peas in a pod. It's like they purposefully try to make our lives miserable."

I let out a slight chuckle. "Who are _your_ peas?"

He smiled and pointed. "That boy down there with the dark skin, that's Alby. He's been here longer than any of us. Pan likes him a bit, but the feelings aren't mutual." I smiled at that one.

"Who else?"

"See the one down there, throwing knives into the target?" I nodded. "That's Minho. He's my good mate. He knows what he's doing and knows how to stand up for himself. He's not afraid of Pan, either."

"Who are the newest people here? Besides me, that is."

"Well, that would be Chuck and Thomas. Chuck was around a month ago, and Thomas a few days ago. So far, Chuck's the youngest boy in Neverland, but he's got a good attitude and doesn't ask questions. Thomas on the other hand..."

I rolled my eyes. "Does he fight Pan every step of the way?"

He cringed. "I wouldn't say that. He's...curious. His fear isn't properly placed."

"And where should it be placed?" I questioned.

He looked up at me and brought his eyebrows up. "In Pan, of course. Everyone in their right mind is afraid of Pan."

"Minho isn't," I contradicted.

"Yes, but he respects him. I can't say that Thomas does entirely."

I chuckled lightly to myself. "I can't _wait_ to meet him..."

Pan walked back into the camp from the dark jungle. Newt sighed.

"Come along now. It's time for your 'orientation'."

We both stood up.

"I'm assuming that it's going to hurt."

He lifted his brows and pursed his lips.

"Brace yourself."

I internally cringed as I mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen.

We climbed down the tree and walked in the midst of the boys. Pan put his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle. The boys all gathered around him in a big circle. Felix and Gally stood on either side of him. I gulped.

"As you all well know, we have a new green bean here in Neverland," Pan began.

 _Green bean?_

"Her name is Jane. And she is the daughter of Captain Hook." Several whispers went around after the mention of my father. "But, everyone knows that you won't survive Neverland if you don't pass my test." His eyes suddenly narrowed and his eyebrows dropped down. "Janie. Step forward, love."

I angrily walked toward him and pointed my finger. "I thought that I told you never to call me-"

I was interrupted by an abrupt slap to the face. It was so hard, that I was whipped around and thrown to the ground. I immediately brought a hand to my face. Felix was the one who had slapped me. Tears stung my eyes and sprung out of them uncontrollably. Peter squatted down next to me.

"Well, you've already failed the part of hiding your tears." He patted my back as I glared at him. "Let's see how you do on the rest of the test." He pulled me up by an arm while I still kept a hand on my face. "But you're not off to a very good start, love."

He and the others started walking off. I stood there, dumbfounded, rubbing my face where Felix had slapped me.

"Hey, you'd better move along," Newt said. "Who knows what he'll do if you lag behind."

I nodded as we hurried along to catch up with Pan and the others. As we walked along, the boys all quietly sung, "Follow The Leader" in a minor key. I could sense Pan smirking to himself.

To be completely candid, I fully expected Pan to be a tough looking, middle-aged man. Not a young, handsome beanpole. It definitely threw me off guard.

This was all moving way too fast. It was some surreal blur, with no direction or intentions of stopping. Letting out a sigh, I trudged ever forward.

We hiked up a great cliff. The chill of midnight was setting in. I shivered. I was going to catch a cold if I stayed out there much longer.

Reaching the top of the cliff, we walked along a mountain path. Pan stopped, signifying for the others to do the same.

"Bring me the girl," he demanded. Gally walked up to me, and violently clamped down on my arm, pulling me up to the front of the group. He flung me to the ground at Pan's feet.

"Get up," he spat.

I rubbed my arm as I slowly rose to my feet. Pan turned my body to face the wall of the cliff. Growing along the wall was a large amount of some sort of bush, with pointy thorns, and black liquid oozing out of them I gave Pan a strange look.

"Okay, Peter Pan. Whatever will you have me do?" I asked with a hint of sass in my voice.

He took a step towards me, his arms crossed.

"What is this plant?" he asked me.

I scrunched up my face. _Ha! As if_ I _would know! I'm a pirate! Not a land-lovin' woodland sprite_. But that answer wasn't going to fly with Pan. It would be better to be the prisoner of someone who knew what they were doing, rather than he stuck in the dangerous jungles of Neverland all by yourself, which was what would happen if I failed this test. That was something that Papa always told me. It's better to be a safe prisoner instead of trying to run a ship all on your own.

I observed the plant. It was quite ominous looking. Its leaves were dark and green, but the thorns looked rather menacing.

"Well..." I began. "It looks like...maybe...some sort of rose bush..."

Pan rolled his eyes and as laughter burst from the other boys' mouths. He leaned into me.

"Does it _look_ like there are any roses on it, love?" he asked sarcastically. That just caused even more laughter from the boys. My cheeks turned as red as my bandana. I looked to Newt. His eyes caught mine.

He pointed to the plant sneakily, then brought his hand to his throat, pretending to slit it, indicating death. I looked quickly back and forth between him and the plant and suddenly got the memo.

"It's poison."

The laughter immediately ceased. Any smile that was on Pan's face suddenly disappeared. The only sound was the trees rustling in the cool breeze.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You heard me," I claimed. He raised his eyebrows and took a step back in shock to my sudden forwardness.

"Well, how can you be certain?" he sassed back.

I gave him an exasperated look. "Because you were _right next to me."_

He raised an eyebrow. "Was I?" He suddenly disappeared in front of my eyes. I furrowed my brows. I felt a tap on my left shoulder. I gasped as I turned sharply. Pan was standing before me, a sinister smirk on his face. I looked him up and down.

"How did you-"

"For knowledge, you pass. But for observance..." I let out a sigh. "You fail."

He walked past me, along with the rest of the boys. Newt patted my shoulder.

"You still have a chance. Don't worry."

We started walking along behind the rest of the group.

"Well, if I _don't_ pass the test, I may be able to get back to my father's ship," I said in a hushed tone. "That is, if I could _get_ to the ship. There are too many variables."

"Don't worry," he repeated. "Pan can't keep us all here forever."

I looked up. "But what if we can?"

He pressed his lips together and shook his head, seeing that his optimism wasn't working.

We hiked back down the cliff. When we made it to the bottom, the group stopped.

"Jane," Pan spoke. I reluctantly walked up to the front of the group and faced Pan.

"What?"

"The next part is memory and survival. Make it back to camp before I do. That is your one goal. I will then give you your three final assessments."

"I don't know the way back!" I exclaimed.

"Then you fail memory."

I let out a huff. "Fine. How long do I have?"

"10 minutes." He lifted a brow. "But in Neverland, it's going to feel like an eternity."

I sighed to myself as I looked off into the dark jungle. What if I used this chance to escape? My heart started beating faster.

"And one last thing," he added. "If you try to run away, I will catch you. Then I will have to punish you." I gulped. It was as if he had read my mind. "Go."

Without thinking, I sprinted for my life into the jungle. The sounds of the forest buzzed around me, and I prayed that I wouldn't get scratched or bitten by anything poisonous.

Just as I thought that I had made enough distance between me and the boys, I felt something whoosh by my head. Shocked, I looked to my right to see an arrow stuck in a tree. With wide eyes, I looked behind me. The boys were quickly approaching, their arrows drawn. More of them started firing at me. I ducked down and continued running.

So _this_ was the sort of diabolical game that Peter was talking about earlier. Because that's all that this was to him. Just a big, fat game. I wandered how many of these there would be in the future. Probably a lot. I winced at the thought.

I spotted the fire and the safety of camp up ahead. My legs moved faster, despite the burning sensation in my calves and throat. I finally made it to the clearing and collapsed into the grass. Looking up slowly, I saw Pan standing before me. He stared down at me.

"Congratulations," he commended. "You pass."

He helped me to my feet as I continued to heave, catching my breath. The other boys made it back to the camp, a few of them catching their breath as well.

"Gally," Pan called. "It's your turn."

Gally approached me. I looked up at him just as he pushed me to the ground. I cried out in surprise as I got the wind knocked out of me. This caused a few murmurs of protest in the crowd.

"Hey!" Newt exclaimed as he ran up to my defense. "She just ran a mile and a half after a being on a _ship_ for over a month! Give her a minute!"

I looked up and regained my breath as Newt helped me to my feet. Peter gave Newt an empty stare.

"Are we really going to test my rules, _Newton_ , or will we remember what happened the last time you did that?"

Newt looked away and returned to the crowd. Pan regained his cocky attitude and the swagger in his step as he walked around Gally and I.

"The next assessment is hand-to-hand combat. Gally is your opponent. He is to be your _only_ opponent." Pan took a stick and drew a large circle around us. "The object of the game is not to be pushed out of the circle. If you get pushed out more than twice, you lose the game and fail the assessment. Clear?" I nodded. "Then, commence." He stepped out of the way, leaving me and Gally face to face.

He suddenly hunched down in a threatening position, so I did the same. We moved around the circle like crabs, until he finally made his first move. He shoved me by the shoulders and out of the circle. I stumbled backwards, to be caught by some of the boys, who only shoved me back in.

I groaned as I looked up, only to see Gally's foot connect with my rib cage. I let out a whimper as I clutched my side and collapsed to the ground.

"Get up, _Jane_ ," Pan ordered in a stern voice. Without even thinking about it, I sprung back to my feet.

I ran towards Gally and rammed my head into his stomach. He let out a grunt as he hunched over, clutching his gut. Seizing the opportunity, I kicked his shin, and shoved him in the chest, pushing him outside the circle.

The crowd murmured, both impressed and amused. Pan lifted an eyebrow as he let out a light chuckle. I was so sick of his eyebrow lifts.

Gally staggered back into the circle. I kneed him in the gut and pushed him outside of the circle again. Getting angrier, he ran back into the circle. In seconds, I felt a hard fist connect to my jaw. I winced in pain as I brought a hand to it.

"Time out!" Pan called. "Gally. You _know_ that direct contact to your opponent's face is against that rules."

"But I-"

Pan held up a hand. "No buts, Gally. My games may be difficult, but you play fair." He out his hand down. "Jane wins by default. You pass."

I let out a sigh relief. Gally glared at me. I had just made an enemy, or so it would seem. Great.

"For your next assessment," Pan began as he paced around me, his arms behind his back. "You'll be using strategy."

I put a hand on my hip. "With what?"

"The blade."

I let out a long sigh. "The Shadow knocked my sword out of my hand."

He smirked. "But this is Neverland, love."

I scrunched up my nose at the use of the word _love_.

"Pick that up." He gestured his head towards a rather large stuck on the ground.

I raised an eyebrow, but still did as asked. "Okay," I said as I picked it up. "Now what?"

He walked right behind me and whispered into my ear, his hot breath on my cold skin giving me chills.

"Close your eyes," he ordered. "And believe that it's a sword."

"That's it?"

He let out a chuckle. "That's it."

I closed my eyes and pictured the legendary sword, Excalibur. When I opened my eyes back up, there it was, resting in my hands. I let out a quick breath of surprise as I observed it more closely.

"Wow..." I breathed as I admired it. "And, who will my opponent be?"

Pan stepped back out in front of me, his arms crossed against his chest. He lifted his neck, titling his head back, while pressing his tongue against a side of his parted mouth.

"Well, who would you like your opponent to be?" he asked. Taken aback at his generosity, I opened my mouth to say who. "Not Newt." I closed it again. Was he a mind reader or something?

I scrunched my face to one side. I suddenly got an idea. Looking him right in the eyes, I confidently gave him my answer.

"You."

His eyebrows shot so far up, I thought that they might fly right off his face entirely. There were several gasps and murmurs in the crowd. I looked to Newt, who gave me a discerning look.

"Did I hear you correctly, love?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes."

"I will give you _one_ chance to change your mind."

"No," I argued. "I want you to be my opponent."

He cocked his head as a sword suddenly appeared in his hand.

"If you say so."

He held his sword out in front of him. I smirked and did the same.

 _He has no clue what he's in for..._ Ithought _. I'm an expert swordsman_.

I dove for him, swinging my blade to the left, then immediately back to the right. He doged the left one, but the one coming back nicked his side. I then swung my sword downward. He quickly stepped backward, dodging the blow.

"How'd _that_ feel?" I rasped.

He clenched his teeth and swung at me. I blocked it, both of our swords against each other in the air. He leaned into my face.

"Like a _tickle_."

I narrowed my eyes at him and spun away. When I looked back, he was gone. I furrowed my brows shortly before feeling something tap my back. I twirled in that direction and pointed my sword at him.

"No magic," I ordered. "It's not fair."

He smiled. "Who said I used magic?"

A few boys snickered at his remark. I growled through my teeth as I swung at him again. We kept at a steady combat for a few minutes before I finally managed to throw the sword from his grasp. His eyes darted. I immediately brought the blade up to his throat. He smirked as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Well done," he commended. "I _dare_ say that I am impressed."

I lifted a brow as I slid the blade into my sheath. It fit a little too perfectly.

He circled me. "And now, for your final assessment."

"What more could you possibly want to test me for?" I asked.

He lifted a brow and stopped in front of me. "Endurance."

He suddenly shoved me to the ground. I let out an "omf!" as I landed. I glared up at him. He smirked as he squatted down next to me.

"This assessment is a rather important one, love," he said "Its not easy living in Neverland. And now you can never leave. Endurance is the key ingredient to survival here."

His eyes scanned my body. Before I even realized what was happening, I felt my skirt lifted above my thigh.

"What are you doing?" I asked blankly.

"The assessment, silly."

Several of the boys in the crowd let out whistles and other inappropriate calls. A burning blush crept across my cheeks and ears. Pan smirked. He pulled out his dagger.

"Don't fret, love. It's nothing too nasty."

My eyes darted. What was happening here?

A sharp, horrific pain rang through my left thigh. I let out a shrill scream. Pan had stabbed me in the leg. The pain appeared again, just in a different spot. I let out another scream, followed by a whimper.

"Your test: try not to pass out for as long as possible."

The blood rushed from my face, making me feel feverish. I looked for Newt in the crowd of boys surrounding me, but my vision was clouding over. My breath became staggered as I let my head land on the ground, Pan's smirk searing into my mind as my eyes closed shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I woke up slowly, the sunlight pouring into the room of wherever I was. The events of the night before suddenly flooded back into my mind. My eyes shot open as I brought my hand to my thigh where Pan had stabbed me. To my surprise, there wasn't a wound there. I raised an eyebrow at it.

I looked around. I was in the tree house that Newt said was mine the night before. I got out of the bed, and felt no pain...anywhere. I ran to a dusty mirror hanging on the wall. I wasn't bruised at all, and I was remarkably clean.

"Hello?" I squeaked. There was no answer with the exception of the voices down below at camp.

"Newt?" I asked. "Newt, are you here?"

"No," a voice replied. I whipped my head around. "But I am."

Instinctively, I grabbed the closest weapon to me. In this case, a hand mirror.

He chuckled. "Now now, what are you going to do with _that_?"

I cocked my head. "Use your imagination," I rasped. "What do you want, _Pan_?"

He took a few steps closer to me. "Nothing, love. Just coming in to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine!" I insisted in a booming voice.

He lifted a brow. "Are you, now?" he asked semi-innocently. "So my magic took full effect on your body?"

I furrowed my brows and nodded slowly. "Um, yeah, I guess."

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the balcony.

"What are you-"

"Alright, boys!" Pan called. "Jane is now officially the very first Lost Girl!"

He held up my arm as the boys cheered down below. I scrunched up my face.

"Lost girl?" I asked.

"That's what we call ourselves here," Pan answered with a nod. "The Lost Boys. Or, girl, in your case. Unless you're not a girl..."

I ripped my hand out of his grasp and clenched my teeth.

"You're impossible!" I exclaimed. "I don't _want_ to be a Lost Girl! I just want to be with my father."

He leaned into me as he pushed me back into the treehouse.

"Your father doesn't _want_ you, Jane," he spat.

I furrowed my brows. "What are you talking about? Of course he does!"

He shook his head. "No, Jane. Why do you think he came back to Neverland in the first place?"

"To plan his revenge on the crocodile."

"And why come to _Neverland_ of all places to do that?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find words.

"Exactly."

"You're lying," I accused.

He let I out a frustrated laugh as he held his arms up. "Am I?" He walked up to me, making me back up and sit on the bed. "Do you want to know what he did when you first arrived here?" I didn't answer. He proceeded anyway. "He came looking for me to strike a deal."

"A deal for what?"

He smirked. "And _that_ , my dear Jane, is where it gets interesting." He began pacing back and forth across the room. "You see, he feels completely lost without his beloved Milah when it comes to taking care of you. He brought you here to live with me for eternity. And in exchange, he could get passage off." He glared at me. "But something changed his mind."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Hold on. So, you're saying that Papa was going to abandon me?"

He jutted out his bottom lip sarcastically. "Abandon is such a harsh word, wouldn't you say, Janie?" he asked in a juvenile voice. I glared at him as I rose up and walked up to him.

"You're such a liar."

He closed his eyes and let out a silent chuckle. "I believe that we already went over this last night." He crossed his arms and walked up to me. "Do I need to remind you? I _never_ lie."

"Like I would trust you for a second," I spat.

Pan uncrossed his arms and slowly backed away from me.

"Well, you'd better begin to learn to, Jane, because here in Neverland, _I_ am the only constant. I'm the only one who knows how things _really_ work around here." He circled around behind me. "And even _if_ Killian comes to rescue you..." I turned around and faced him, lifting an eyebrow. "You will _never_ leave Neverland."

With that, he leapt over the edge of my balcony, and disappeared.

I turned back and sat on my bed.

Perhaps Pan was right. Papa did act a bit strange for the first while we had arrived here in Neverland. I shook my head. Regardless of what my father's intentions were when we got here, he was much closer to me now.

 _"I can't loose you too."_

A tear slipped down my cheek.

 _And I can't loose you, Papa._

Peter Pan clapped his hands down below. All sounds and talking completely ceased. It was eerie how much they feared him.

"Listen up!" Pan shouted. "Now that Jane is one of us, I _do_ believe that it's time that we play a little game with her..."

The Lost Boys let out "ooohs" of excitement and anticipation. My heart skipped a beat.

If last night was an example of Pan's "fun" games, then I didn't even want to know of what he had in store for me today. Let alone the next day, or next week, even. Would he keep tormenting me like this just because I was Killian's daughter? Why were they enemies?

I knew that Papa and Uncle Liam had come to Neverland before, and that Liam had died from Dreamshade poisoning...but Papa never spoke of a boy. If I ever got the chance again, I would ask my father why he hated Pan so much, although it was pretty difficult _not_ to hate him...

I got off my bed, walked over to the balcony and looked over the edge. The boys were all gathered below in a circle, Pan being in the center and speaking to them like some brainwashing, pious leader. He looked up and noticed my eavesdropping.

"Ah, Jane!" he greeted with a smirk. "What a pleasure it is for you to join us!"

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the crap, _Pan_. What sort of diabolical game to you have in store for me today?"

"Funny you should ask," he replied, stepping out of the circle of Lost Boys. "The object of the game is so...frighteningly simple."

I crinkled my eyebrows. "That makes me more worried than I think I should be..."

"Oh, but it really is _quite_ simple." He suddenly disappeared before my eyes. Taken aback, I took a step backwards. He suddenly reappeared right in front of me. I let out a gasp. He reached for something in his pocket and sprinkled it on me. I let out a stifled cough.

"What _is_ that?" I asked.

He smirked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Pixie dust."

Not a second later that he had said it, I launched up into the wooden ceiling of the treehouse. I let out a groan.

Pan and the Lost Boys below all snickered. I scrunched up my face and rubbed my head as I glared at Pan. He caught my stare, and his face suddenly became serious.

"Let the games begin."

He reached up, grabbed my wrist, and we took off, flying high above the treetops. I let out several grunts of struggle.

"What are you doing?" I demanded through clenched teeth.

He looked at me. "It's the game, love." He winked at me before releasing my wrist. We both just hovered there. "The object of the game is to stay floating in the air."

I furrowed my brows. "Why should _that_ be hard?"

He curled his lips into a wicked grin. "I haven't yet told you the rules..." I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "The only rule is: You can't move away from that spot."

My heart beat faster. "Um..."

Ignoring me, he looked down and shouted to the Lost Boys below.

"Get ready, boys!" They all cheered. He looked back towards me. "Let's have some fun."

Pan dove down into the trees and back to camp.

I nervously looked around.

 _Stay in the air?_ I thought _. I can't move away from this spot? What the hell is all of that supposed to mean?_

Suddenly, it hit me. And, quite literally, too.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, bringing a hand to my shoulder. I looked down to see a rock falling away from me. The boys down below all cheered.

"Good shot, Chuck," I heard Pan commending my attacker.

"I don't wanna hurt her!" The boy said defensively. He had obviously been coerced by Pan to shoot at me.

"Don't worry, Chucky. You're not hurting her," he reassured.

"Don't listen to him, Chuck!" I screamed. I didn't even know this little boy, but I knew that his heart was in the right place. "You _are_ hurting me!"

I could hear Pan scoff down below.

"Make her shut up," he ordered.

Seconds later, several arrows and stones were being shot up at me. I shrieked as I avoided them, which proved to be quite difficult. The strict rule didn't help much either.

I kept dodging them until I finally realized something. I had a bird's eye view of the entire island from up here. Turning my head, I examined the island.

 _If I can find a way to escape,_ I thought _. I'll do it._

I spotted the Jolly Rodger some distance to the east, floating just off shore. Biting my lip, I thought up a plan. As another arrow flew past my shoulder, I pretended to fall out of the air. The boys all shouted, and I heard them running to the location where they believed I had fallen to.

 _That should keep them occupied for a while_. I thought. Just as I sunk below the trees, I ascended just above the tree line, and glided over the forest and to the Jolly Rodger.

I could feel the Pixie Dust growing sparse. My heart sunk. I wasn't going to make it.

In an act of desperation, I tried to make my body as thin and torpedo-like as I could. I accelerated slightly, but it didn't last.

To my horror, I plummeted hundreds of meters into the ocean beneath me. I fell back first into the watery deep. It felt as though I had been slammed onto a wooden table. My back throbbed. My head ached from whiplash. Small, ticklish bubbles escaped from beneath me, and floated up to the surface.

I looked up to the sky. The bright sun beamed down on me through the silent water. The way it shimmied resembled a heatwave, like many I had experienced while Papa and I had sailed in hot places like the Caribbean.

I closed my eyes. Perhaps it would be better to die like this than at the hands of Peter Pan.

Suddenly, I felt something slimy run past my legs. My eyes snapped open and looked around. I didn't see anything but blue emptiness. In the back of my mind, I could hear humming.

 _Strange_... I thought. It was so...beautiful. The sound grew louder, in my ears, this time. It was so enchanting, it made me want to cover my ears and scream. To kill myself.

Something brown and stringy flashed before my vision. I froze. It was...hair. I wasn't alone.

I slowly turned my body. Before me, there were dozens of mermaids: their fangs bared and eyes black. I looked to my left. The Jolly Rodger was right there. I looked back. The mermaids slowly began to close in on me. I started to swim as fast as I could over to the ship. As soon as I reached it, I bobbed to the surface. I took in a deep breath before screaming.

"Papa!" I screamed, hoping he would hear me. "Papa! Smee!"

I felt one of them grip my boot with her webbed hand. I shook her off, kicking her in the face.

"Help!"

I swam to the side of the vessel, where a life boat had been previously lowered. The ropes were still attached to it. I saw my only chance.

I climbed into the lifeboat, caught my breath and spit out water. The mermaids began to shake the lifeboat in an effort to tip it over, screaming and shrieking as they went. One tried to climb in. I let out a shout as I kicked her in the face, knocking her off of the boat.

I quickly reached one of the ropes supporting the boat and began climbing it. I slipped a little at first. It was hard to keep my balance while the mermaids shook the boat, causing the rope to wobble. Once I got about halfway up, it wasn't too difficult to make it the rest of the way.

I flopped over the side of the deck and heaved in and out as I caught my breath. I slowly got up and looked back toward the island. There wasn't any visible activity, but surely Pan and the Lost Boys had heard my cries for help. I mentally kicked myself for shouting like that.

Looking around the ship, it looked completely abandoned.

"Odd," I said out loud to myself. "I guess it _is_ still pretty early in the morning. They could still be asleep."

I walked over to my cabin. My sword had been moved to a table. Papa must've done that. I grabbed it, slipped it into my sheath, and walked back out and over to Papa's cabin.

I knocked furiously on the door.

"Papa?" I exclaimed.

"Darling, come in," I heard his voice say. I burst through the door. Only, he wasn't sitting at his desk. Someone else was.

"No..." I whispered.

The blonde boy turned around and raised his eyebrow with an evil smirk.

"Peter Pan never fails, love."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How- What did you- Where's my-?" I couldn't form a full sentence. I sunk to my knees.

"Now now," Pan cooed as he stilled up to me. I looked up at him, tears brimming my eyes. "There's no need to get flustered. I know you're happy to see me."

My mouth hung open as a tear silently drilled down my cheek and splashed into the hard, wooden floor.

"Where is my father?" I demanded.

"Killian? Oh, I would imagine that he's on the west side of the beach, in his ship."

My eye twitched as I cocked my head to the right. "But…we're-"

He squatted down in front of me and cut me off. "But we're not, you silly girl. This ship? It's an illusion: made by yours truly."

I slowly shook my head. "It cannot be. My sword was still in my cabin!"

"And you _really_ think that that lifeboat was just conveniently floating there with the ropes still attached to it for you to climb, do you? My, you are more dull of a pirate than I thought that you were."

Anger boiling inside of me, I stood up and looked down at Pan. A look of shock crossed his face.

"I may be a pirate," I began. "But I am _not_ dull. I am proud to be the daughter of the feared Captain Hook. That's more than _you_ can say for _yourself_."

He stood up and chuckled to himself. "Captain Hook? Is _that_ what he's calling himself now? My, how charming."

I glared at him. "What is it that you _want_ from me, Pan?"

"I just want to have fun! Just like with everyone else!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms up.

"Wake up, Peter! No one else is having any fun but yourself!"

My next thought was interrupted by a swift slap to the face. My head spun to the right as the wet strands of my hair pasted themselves across my cheek. I let out a gasp. Pan leaned in close to my ear, and gripped my hair tightly. I sucked in through my teeth.

"Do not _ever_ address me as 'Peter'. My name is Pan."

I gulped and closed my eyes as I quickly nodded. He released my hair and backed away from me.

I immediately brought a hand to my face and scalp, running where it was sore. "You cannot keep me here forever," I reminded. His glare hardened.

"Oh yeah?" he asked sarcastically, lifting his eyebrows. "Watch me."

He grabbed one of my wrists and dragged me out of the cabin. I stumbled over my steps, but he kept gliding confidently across the deck, smoothly and confidently. He made it to the center and held up my wrist. The Lost Boys were all gathered on the beach to observe this.

"Look who _I_ found, boys!" Pan exclaimed. The boys all cheered. "The Jane-bird!" More cheering. "However...she broke the rules." They all booed. "Now, how should we punish her, then?" He glared down at me. "I think I know just the thing."

Suddenly, we weren't on the "ship" anymore. We were back at camp. The Lost Boys all surrounded us. I gulped. My eyes searched the crowd for Newt, but I couldn't find him.

Gally emerged from the crowd, his arms cross across his large chest. Felix appeared across from him, his hood up and club resting on his shoulder. My eyes shifted back and forth between the two boys.

"Jane broke the one rule of the game," Pan reminded them. They booed once more. I gritted my teeth. Some of the boys shook their heads in disapproval and glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"However," Pan continued. "This _was_ her first game, after all." There were some murmurs of agreement. Felix and Gally never took their eyes off of me. Their cold glares made me just want to kill myself on the spot.

"So," he went on. "I think we should give her a break this time. After all, a new playmate is no fun when she is unable to play."

This evoked several gasps and murmurs. Felix smirked and slowly shook his head in disbelief. Gally's mouth hung open as his arms sunk from his chest to his hips.

I crinkled my brows and slowly turned to look at Pan. He smirked and looked back at me. "So, I think that it is time to play a new game." They let out whoops of excitement. "Hide and seek," Pan explained. "But reversed. Jane will be the only one hiding. The rest of us will be seeking. You get a five minute head start. Whoever finds you first gets to do whatever they'd like to you." This caused more mourners of excitement. I rolled my eyes again.

"And is there no possibly way that _I_ can win?" I asked hopelessly.

"You're right," Pan admitted. "That wouldn't really be fair, now would it?" He paused. "You, Jane, can win the game only if no one finds you before sundown."

I let out a sigh. "But, it can't be any later than midday! I haven't even eaten yet. How am I supposed to hide all day long?"

"Take it or leave it, love."

My eyes searched the crowd for Newt one last time, but I still couldn't find him. I breathed heavier.

"Well?" Pan asked.

"Fine!" I shouted.

He lifted a brow. "Go."

Still dripping wet and heavy from soaking up water, I took off into the jungle, not a single idea as to where I was going. I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

 _Where am I supposed to hide, anyway?_ I thought _. These boys all know the island far better than I do. They know where all of the good hiding places are._

I'm sure that there were many who had tried to escape from Pan in his time, and hide somewhere on the island. What did he do to people who didn't obey him, anyway?

I stopped running, leaned over, and caught my breath. Pan had said that Papa's ship was probably on the west side of the island. Was he lying to me?

 _No,_ I thought _. Peter Pan never lies...he manipulates_.

So, of he manipulates, that probably means that, yes, the Jolly Rodger _is_ at the west beach. However, since he told me that, he probably would figure that I would try to escape by running to the ship. To prevent me from doing so, he most likely told the boys that I would go west, this they would block my way and catch me. Clever, Pan. Clever...

Well, _I_ wasn't falling for it. I looked up at the sun. It was bright, yet only halfway up in the center of the sky. That was where Lost Boys would be sparse. And that was where I wanted to go.

Once more, I took off, this time in the direction of the sun. No more than a mile behind me, I heard the howls of excitement and Indian calls from the Lost Boys. Cringing, I pressed on ever forward.

After several more minutes of running, I stopped again to catch my breath. I was so dehydrated. The hot sun beat down on me, causing the saltwater in my hair to crust into place. I crinkled my nose at it.

Looking ahead, I thought that I saw something in the distance. _A mirage_? I rubbed my eyes and looked again. No...there was die finitely something there. It looked like a line...of people. I raised an eyebrow at it. I concluded that I was seeing things, although the group of people did look awfully familiar...

I was about to turn away when I noticed an unmistakable red hat at the front of the line. _Smee_... It was a search party from the Jolly Rodger! They'd come searching for me!

Choked up and excited, I began to run towards them in a full on sprint. I didn't want to draw any unwanted attention from the Lost Boys to me by shouting, even though I desperately wanted to.

It was like a surreal nightmare, as I watched the crew seemingly getting further and further away from me. All the while, I was running as fast as I could, and yet, it was like I was getting further away front them, as if my feet were slowing me down.

At that very moment, I wished I could fly. For the first time in forever, I actually wanted to fly. Although I knew that without Pixie dust, that action was completely impossible.

The crew slowly seemed to slip away from me.

"No..." I whispered. Tears brimming my eyes, I suddenly tripped my boot over a raised root and fell face first into a pile of leaves.

Only, this was no ordinary pile of leaves. As soon as I made contact with it, they dissipated beneath me. I let out a shriek as I landed hard on the ground with an "omf!". The wind knocked out of me, I grunted and looked at my surroundings. It had seemed that I had fallen into some sort of animal trap pit. But, clearly, it had been meant for human beings.

"No..." I muttered. "No no no no no NO!"

I plopped onto the dusty ground, my skirt proofing up around me as I did so. I sat there for a moment. Snot accumulating in my nose from subconsciously holding back tears, I stared blankly at the dirt wall. Who was I kidding? There was no way that I was ever going to escape from Pan. He had every objective, every variable planned in his head, plus three steps more. Was I doomed to be trapped in Pan's tyrannical monarchy for eternity?

 _No,_ I told myself _. He may be witty and clever, but who's to say that I'm not equal to or even_ more _so to him_? I was only what I claimed to be. And what am I? A pirate? A _wench_? Sure. But even more so, I am the only daughter of the bravest buccaneer who ever sailed the seven seas. Captain Killian Jones-Hook. And I was damn proud of that, no matter _what_ Pan told me. I could overthrow Pan. I just needed time - I had plenty of that - and allies. Newt seemed to have lots of friends among the Lost Boys. I'm sure that he wouldn't object to helping me. Although...I didn't see him at all this morning...was something wrong?

Pushing my thoughts aside, I began to try and figure a way out of the pit that I was trapped inside. The muddy walls made it impossible to climb. Getting more agitated than I already was, I kicked the mud walls surrounding me in anger. There was no getting out of this one.

"HELP!" I screamed, my voice already hoarse from earlier on. I hoped that one of the crewmembers had heard me.

When several minutes passed with no sign of rescue, I plopped onto the ground once more and burst into tears. Why wasn't anybody coming to help me?

"Jane?" I heard a deep voice whisper.

Gasping, I stood up and looked to the top of the pit. Alby and Minho were there, staring down at me.

"D-don't hurt me," I requested, wiping my tears away. They lowered a rope down into the pit. I stared at it.

"Trust me, we don't want to hurt you," Alby assured, his voice soothing.

Closing my eyes, I clutched the rope tightly as the two of them pulled me up.

As soon as I was on the ground, I reached up and threw my arms around Alby. Even though I hardly knew him, he seemed to some how comfort me. And I was in desperate need of a hug right then. He patted my back in response.

"Alby, I didn't know that a tough shank like you could hug!" Minho exclaimed.

"Do I _look_ like I'm an expert at it?" Alby sarcastically rasped. I pulled away from him. "Newt is the compassionate one. Which is why we really need him back."

I furrowed my brows and looked back and forth between the two boys. "Get him back?" I asked. "Where is he, exactly?"

Minho and Alby exchanged a glance. "Pan locked him up in the cage," Minho answered. "Chuck, too."

I lifted a brow. "Cage? But, why?"

"After Chuck shot at you, he refused to do it again," Alby began. "Pan was about to slap him, but Newt shoved him before he could do so. Pan locked both of them up."

My eyes widened. "That's awful!"

"We know that you're wiling to defy Pan," Minho pointed out. "So that's why the three of us came looking for you. For your help to break him out."

"Wait. The three of you?"

Alby and Minho started frantically looking around them. Minho let out a very long groan.

"That shuck-faced, slint-headed SHANK!" Minho exclaimed.

"Watch your language," Alby muttered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Thomas," Alby replied.

"Why can't he do _anything_ that we tell him?" Minho groaned.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" I asked worriedly. Alby and Minho stood up, so I followed suit. We began running back towards the camp.

"He's going on with the plan without us," Minho answers. "And he's going to get us all into some serious klunk."


End file.
